Internal combustion engines such as diesel engines produce a number of combustion products including particulates, hydrocarbons (“HC”), carbon monoxide (“CO”), oxides of nitrogen (“NOx”), oxides of sulfur (“SOx”), and others. Diesel engines may by required to reduce or eliminate emission of these and other products of combustion, for example, by using one or more adsorbers, traps, catalytic components, and/or other components. When a component reaches a certain storage capacity it may be beneficial to perform regeneration. Regeneration to eliminate stored nitrogenous or nitrogen-containing compounds (NOx) is termed deNOx. Regeneration to eliminate stored sulfurous or sulfur-containing compounds (SOx) is termed deSOx. Regeneration to eliminate trapped particulates is termed deSoot. Regeneration activities are generally those through which a functionality of an exhaust aftertreatment component is restored or improved. Regeneration may require control of a variety of different operating conditions, for example, temperature, fueling, fresh air flow, and others. Unless adequate controls are provided, inefficient regenerations or regeneration failures may result.